Visiting hours
by Koolkass
Summary: After an unsuccessful fight, Hibari Kyouya, the most feared man in Namimoti, is sent to the Hospital. I hope the story will be better then this summary... -1827
1. Day 1

well, the summary's bad, so i'm grateful for everyone who reads this... thank you for giving this a chance~!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

please enjoy this!

* * *

Day 1

He was in his room, signing some last papers before going out to patrol, though he stopped when he heard screams.

He gazed through the window, finding the source. Three small students, probably first year students, fell quickly to the ground on at a time.

Looking back at the last paper he was holding, he rose from his chair. Apparently, he would have to precede his patrol.

He went slowly down the stairs, towards the schoolyard. Towards another boring fight. Towards the herbivores.

"Crowding is not allowed," he said when he reached a group of about 20 students, all third year students; "I'll bite you to death".

Instead of running away in fear, the boys turned to him with expectation in their eyes.

"It's your time to get bitten to death, Hibari" one of them said, probably the leader.

He smirked. They really thought they had a chance.

_'Stupid herbivore'_ he thought before taking out his tonfas. "Just try" he taunted and charged.

One, two, four going down. A punch scraped his hand. Three more down. Thirteen left.

A weird sound was heard and he felt pain coming from his left hand. Blood. Looking at one of the boys, he saw a knife. He kicked him in the gut, letting the knife fall to the floor.

A punch to his face. Two more down. Another stab in his leg. One more down.

The leader grabbed one of the tonfas, pulling him to the left. One more down. Someone grabbed his injured leg but quickly lost consciousness. Two more down. Seven left.

Another stab in his stomach. Three more out. Only the brains behind the group attack were left. Three hits and they were out but not before, they stabbed him again in the abdomen.

All 20 attackers were now lying on the ground. He took three wobbling steps. He was loosing too much blood.

He fell down, slowly loosing consciousness.

* * *

what is wrong about me that i keep writing short epilouges?!

well, i hope this made you interested! (it's not a reliable plot, but that's what comes to my mind in 4 AM)

please review~! it means a lot to me!

Day 2 should be coming soon!


	2. Day 2

hey there! how're you doing?

Day 2 is here!

Disclaimer: i do not own Katekyo Hitamn Reborn!~ got it memorized? (always wanted to say that XD)

* * *

Day 2

Numerous voiced woke him up. Who dared crowding next to him?

He tried opening his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and they wouldn't open.

He tried frowning at that, only to find out he cannot. He felt something weird in his throat. Whatever it was, he couldn't talk or even move his mouth.

He tried listening to the voices. There were four people in the room.

One was a little distant. Male. He talked with confidence but Kyouya couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

A second voice was heard for a moment, a familiar low voice. Kusakabe?

Silent sobbing came from his right. Who was that? Who was crying?

The forth person didn't talk. He just stood next to the weeping one and breathed.

Kyouya tried opening his eyes again. Not willing to give up, he finally succeeds, separating his eyelids a little.

The room was white with two windows. Was he in the hospital?

"Doctor!" the person who was probably Kusakabe and the weeping voice shouted at the same time. The first person, which apparently was a doctor, ran to his side.

"Hibari-Sama! Are you okay?" he asked.

What a stupid question. He couldn't talk, idiot. He looked at his mouth, trying to see what back prevented him from talking. He blinked to get a better look. Was that a tube down his throat?!

"Hibari-sama, you're in a hospital. You were severely injured in a fight. You have two stabbing wounds in your hand and leg and two in your stomach that surprisingly didn't pierce any vital organ." He explained. "The tube down your throat was a significant action to help you breath. Do you want me to take it out?" Kyouya just glared at him in response.

The doctor started sweating. "Then, take a deep breath…" he carefully took hold of the tube as he breathed deeply, "…and cough".

In a second, the tube was out and Kyouya was slightly coughing.

Now able to open his eyes completely, he was Kusakabe standing next to him. Turning to his other side, he was shocked to see the infant standing on the shoulder of a crying Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-san, are you all right?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Why are you here, herbivore?" he asked coldly, not answering the first question.

"B-Because I was worried!" he said, shutting his eyes.

"Actually, Kyou-san, Sawada-san was the one that found you after you passed out from loss of blood" Kusakabe said. The injured teen growled at the reminder.

"Hibari, he's worried because you're his cloud guardian." Reborn said.

"I'm no such thing." he said coldly, then turned towards the doctor. "How long do I need to be here?"

"Well, Hibari-sama, you'll have to stay here for a week or two for full recovery" the doctor said and quickly ran from the room, sensing Kyouya's murderous aura.

Seeing he couldn't move, he turned to Kusakabe at his left. "Make sure nobody break the school rules" he said unwillingly.

"Of course, Kyou-san" he bowed slightly and left the room. Kyouya turned to the other two.

"Leave now, Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said. The boy continued sitting next to his bed, firmly looking at the floor. His brown hair didn't let kyouya see his eyes.

"Leave" he said again, louder.

"No".

What?

"I won't leave!" The little boy said, annoyed. "Hibari-san is always fighting or patrolling the school! So now that you're hurt, you should rest!" He yelled. "So no matter how many times you'd tell me to leave, I'm going to stay here and take care of Hibari-san!!" He finished and run away from the room.

Kyouya raised a brow. Didn't he just say he wouldn't leave?

"just try to rest, Hibari," the infant said, earning a questioning look. "Tsuna wants to help you because he thinks it's his fault".

"why would he think that?"

"because he always thinks that if he found you earlier or if he would get help faster, you wouldn't be in such a bad state right now" he explained. The door was suddenly opened, letting Tsuna back in.

"the doctor said you can't leave your bed yet, but you can start getting better by trying to eat and drink by yourself" he explained, a faint blush decorating his cheeks. He probably understood how dumb of him was to say he wouldn't leave and then run away.

Before he could talk more, the black haired teen started talking. "1. you do not harass me for no reason. 2. you do not disturb me when I sleep. 3. you are not allowed to bring in any of the other herbivores. Understood?" he said.

"yes!" he agreed with a big smile.

"then you can stay" Kyouya said, shifting to face the other wall.

"what will Hibari want to drink?" Tsuna asked, resuming his sit on the right side of the other teen.

"…water" Kyouya finally answered getting a nod from the other boy, still looking at his left.

"then I'll be right back with some. Hibari-san should exploit his time away from school and rest, so he can get healthier. If there is anything you need, just say it to me and I will get it for you. I'll do anything you want as long as you try to get better," Tsuna said with a last grin before he went through the door.

Tsuna got back in the room with a bottle of water, stopping at once as he sees Kyouya's sleeping face.

_'2. You do not disturb me when I sleep.'_ Tsuna remembered was one of the ground rules for taking care of him. Slowly, he walked towards the hospital bed, hoping he's not making any noise. He put the bottle on the cabinet next to Kyouya's head.

He sighed and smiled happily, as he saw the boy still sleeping, only to be straddled by a knock at the door. Quickly, he opened the door, got out of the room and closed the door. He checked once more and gladly sighed as the sleeping face remains on the bigger boy's features.

"What's wrong, Sawada-san?" Kusakabe asked.

"I'm sorry, Kusakabe-san! Hibari-san fell asleep and he said that if I wake him up, he won't let me help," Tsuna explained, whispering, as they took a few steps from the door.

"It's okay," he said, now in a normal volume because they got away from the room, "I just wanted to tell Kyou-san that everything is fine at school and to bring him some clothes." He gave Tsuna a bag. He looked and saw a black buttoned shirt with matching black pants, the same clothes Kyouya was wearing at the last time they met in the hospital.

"I'll give him his message and the clothes when he wakes up. Thank you, Kusakabe-san" Tsuna grinned and rushed back into the room. Kusakabe simply waved for a second before he turned around and went outside.

Tsuna sat and relaxed, listening to the quiet. Reborn wasn't there, when did he left?

He looked at Kyouya's peaceful face and yawned, closing his eyes. He'll just rest for a little….

* * *

there it is! hope you liked!

i wrote half until 5 AM, when i realized i need to wake up in 2 hours (:P), a little bit more when i was out, and the rest now, with the song 'shut up and sleep with me' stuck in my head XD (i think i'm the last person in the world to know this song). now i'm just randomally listening to music. and i had the picture of Hibari from the chapter in the hospital open for this (Hibari is damn HOT in the black clothes *nosebleed*)

anyway... ^^"

Hibari got OOC, sorry.... Hope you're okay with that...

thanks to **xXxSmidgexXx** and **Kuruto Hibari Rikuo** for reviewing!! I thank you with all my heart! I hope people we'll review this time. too!

Day 3 will coming soon!


	3. Day 3

i wrote this fast for a lazy ass like me... guess i really like this... ^-^

hope you'll enjoy this chapie!!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own KHR! i just use ot for my own twisted needs *evil grin*

* * *

**Day 3**

Tsuna waked up, rubbing his eyes lightly. His hands were clutching some fabric. That's weird; he didn't remember covering himself with a blanket…

"You slept a lot," a voice said playfully.

He looked forward to see Hibari Kyouya, lying in a hospital bed reading a book. Then the events of the morning came back to him.

"Hibari-san…" he whispered, still sleepy.

"It's about 10 PM" the boy smirked. Tsuna blushed at that fact.

"I really slept that long?" he asked himself. Looking down, he once again remembered the blanket that appeared from nowhere when he woke up. Then he noticed Hibari was reading a book without one. He did one plus one…

"Hibari-san!!!" he yelled. The named teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "W-why did you give me your blanket?!" he asked.

"When I woke up, you were already asleep. But the window was open and it seemed like you were cold. Your whole body shivered. So I threw the blanket at you and after a minute you stopped shivering, breathing normally." He explained.

"t-thank you… but now you're probably cold! And Hibari-san is more i-important then me! You need to get b-better!" the brunette stuttered a little.

"I have high tolerance for the weather, I'm not cold" he replied, resuming his reading after drinking from the water bottle. Tsuna saw that it was almost empty.

"Do you want me to buy another one, Hibari-san?" he asked, pointing at the almost empty bottle.

"It's okay. I'm not thirsty anymore" he said.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's better to have one for when you'll be thirsty again…" Tsuna started mumbling to himself.

"I'm fine" Hibari Growled, try to focus more on the book.

"Then would you like something to eat?"

The bigger teen sighed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I thought you wanted to help me, not to annoy me" he said in his normal tone.

"I-I do want to help…" he said quietly, yet not quietly enough to be missed by Hibari.

Hibari sighed. This hospital experience makes him too… soft. When he leaves the hospital, he needs to make some 'order' at Namimori Middle school.

He grabbed the empty bottle and shoved it towards the smaller boy who looked at his in confusion.

"Just fill it somewhere. Don't waste your money" he said, signaling the other boy to take the bottle. He did that, pouting.

"Helping Hibari-san to get better is not a waste of money" he said before leaving the room.

Though he knew it was not a good idea, Tsuna still went and bought another bottle of water. Hibari should appreciate himself more.

He heard two familiar voices in his way back.

"TENTH!"

"Tsuna!"

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked both of his friends as they reached him.

"The little guy said you were here so we came to see how you and Hibari are doing" Yamamoto said with his normal grin.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE TENTH BRINGING DRINKS FOR THAT BASTARD?!?" Gokudera furiously yelled. "WHO THE HELL DO HE THINK HE IS?!?"

"Gokudera-kun! Keep it down!" Tsuna asked while Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back from attacking the prefect.

"How is Hibari doing?" the tallest of them asked nonchalantly, as if he wasn't preventing an angry Italian from ruining the hospital.

"Thank you for coming, but Hibari-san doesn't want any visitors" Tsuna said.

"Tenth! You shouldn't let him order you! You're the superior one!" the silver haired boy said.

"He's not ordering me, Gokudera-kun, I want to help him" Tsuna smiled at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Yamamoto gave a container to Tsuna. "My dad made some sushi for the both of you. Good nutrition is important" he said before they left (Gokudera against his will) the place.

Shock hit him as he got into Hibari's room. He was on the floor, trying to get up, grimacing at the pain.

"Hibari-san!" forgetting about the water and the sushi, he rushed to his side. "Are you okay??" he asked Worriedly.

"I'm… fine…" he said. Hibari tried getting up, but it was no use. His body was still too weak, but he wouldn't surrender to that thought. He'll continue trying until he succeeds.

"You shouldn't be moving, Hibari-san! Your body is still wounded!" Tsuna tried to help him, only to be shoved aside.

"I can do this" he said, trying once more.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered. This time, the teen rose two inches before falling once more. Tsuna crawled to him, trying once more.

"You're hurting your self! Let me help you!" he said, grabbing his hand firmly and pulling him up. Hibari didn't resisted, probably too tired to try alone. Of course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Tsuna sighed in relief When Hibari was lying once more on his bed. "How did you fell anyway?"

"He didn't answer, instead, he just looked somewhere else. The brown-haired student followed his gaze to look at the clothes Kusakabe brought for Hibari. "Oh…"

"Anyway, you shouldn't move too much! You're still hurt!"

"Then how am I supposed to change clothes, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blushed deeply at the next thought that came to his mind. "I-I-If H-Hibari-san c-c-can't m-move, t-then I-I-I w-would…" he started, hesitating.

"You want to help me changing clothes, herbivore?" he asked with a firm voice.

"I-It's not that I w-want to d-do such thing… I mean, there is nothing wrong with H-Hibari-san's body… I mean…" Tsuna started mumbling until nobody could comprehend what he said.

"To the point" Hibari growled. He was losing his patience.

The small boy took a deep breath and then he looked into the other's eyes and said confidently "Though it's breaking into Hibari-san's privacy, it's for his own good. So for the sake of your health, I'll assist you in anything." He said, then added quickly "even in changing Hibari-san's clothes".

Hibari stared intently into Tsuna's eyes before sighing and giving up. He looked as though no one would be able to change his mind.

Taking that as an okay, Tsuna grabbed the black shirt from the bag. With shaking hands, he reached Hibari and started unbuttoning his white shirt before taking it off completely.

He gently helped Hibari to put his hands threw the sleeves before he started buttoning the black shirt.

Warm hands wrapped around his as Hibari helped Tsuna to relax his hands and buttoned the shirt again correctly.

"Breath deep and relax. This way you won't miss" he said, taking his hands back against the others will. The hands were warm and they made Tsuna feel more confident. He didn't want them to leave…

He took a deep breath and relaxed, but his hands started shaking again when he remembered what he needed to do next. He swallowed hard and grabbed the remaining pants in the bag.

His face was colored in eight different shades of red and pink as he moved towards Hibari's pants…

"Stop" the low voice said. Tsuna froze, not knowing what to do.

Hibari pulled into an embrace. His soft hand were caressing Tsuna's back, making him relax as he leaned into the other body.

"Don't force yourself. You should think of your self, too" he whispered to his ear.

All that attention; the warmth, the movements, the breaths…

Tsuna felt himself dozing. Hibari let him go and slowly pushed him towards the other bed in the room. Tsuna walked with his eyes half closed, laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Sighing, he smiled a little at Tsuna's sleeping form before changing his pants and calling a nurse to turn off the light.

Something was probably wrong here, making him act like that.

The poor herbivore should enjoy it a little before the hell begins.

* * *

I had… this amazing ending idea…

Then the fluff just took over! (I blame Jesse McCartney and his cheesy songs!)

*sigh* well, I think it is cute anyway…

My idea will come next day!

Is it just me… or the Hibari in my fanfic growing a conscience? O.O

I need to practice writing less OOC Hibari…

Hope you liked! Please review!

Thanks for **Kuruto Hibari Rikuo** for reviewing! (i like to think that more people would have commented if i havn't updated so fast)

Hope you liked! Please review!


	4. Day 4

I'm sorry this took so long.... I had no idea for this... So it's short and lame...

Sorry for the grammer mistakes...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Day 4

Tsuna woke up silently, not moving or opening his eyes. This time, he wanted to remember all of the things that happened the last day before he starts moving.

When he finally opened his eyes, he had a pinkish blush from remembering the last thing he did before going to sleep. The last thing they did.

Hibari was still asleep, but Kusakabe was in the room. When he saw Tsuna waking up, he signaled him to come outside with him.

"Good morning." Tsuna said with a little smile. He still wasn't fully awake.

"Good morning, Sawada-san," Kusakabe smiled too. "I came to bring some things."

Tsuna looked at him with confusion. However, his eyes widened when he saw the large pile of bags and gifts.

"Should we start?"

After 20 minutes of bringing all of the stuff inside the room, they now had 3 cakes from the girls, some 'get well' cards from the other prefects with presents for Hibari, gifts from several random students who were blackmailed into buying things and some clothed for Tsuna from his mother. They also had the sushi Yamamoto brought from his family restaurant, which thankfully was still good even after the night.

"That's a lot of things." Tsuna said to himself, glaring at the pile of stuff. He heard a yawn and turned around.

Hibari sat up a little, looking for someone until his eyes rested on the small teen. Then he looked at the mountain of gifts.

Looking at him, he gasped as he realized something and rushed to Hibari's side.

"Hibari-san, did you eat anything since you woke here?" he asked worriedly.

Thinking, he finally let out a small, tired "no".

"You have to eat something!" Tsuna ran franticly all over the room, looking for the best thing to let the injured teen eat.

"Is sushi okay?" Tsuna asked shyly, holding the container Yamamoto gave him. Hibari raised an eyebrow, not knowing where the box came from.

"It's good." Tsuna said while coming closer, "besides, I don't think someone should eat cakes just after waking up".

"Fine" he said, reaching out for the box.

Tsuna frowned. Hibari had not fully recovered yet. He shouldn't do something Tsuna can do for him.

Hibari understood that from the frown, but he still reached out for the box.

"You brought me drinks, helped me up when I fell and even helped me dress," Hibari's tone became scarier at each thing, "but you will not feed me".

A staring contest started between the two. It wasn't long before Hibari won. He had more experience in glaring.

Tsuna sighed when he gave the sushi to the grey-eyed teen. He took the first piece into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Its okay." he finally said, taking another piece. Tsuna looked at him eating, slowly remembering he hadn't eaten anything either.

Just when he was about to go and look at the other stuff, Hibari grabbed his chin, opened his mouth and placed a piece in Tsuna's mouth.

Looking at Hibari, he started chewing.

"You haven't eaten anything, too, Right?" he asked with a playful smile. Tsuna nodded and looked at the wall.

They ate quietly, Hibari eating one piece then feeding Tsuna repeatedly.

"Can you take all this junk out of the room, Herbivore?" He asked when they finished all of the sushi.

"But they're presents for you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna protested.

"Take them out." he said cruelly and glared at Tsuna.

The brunette let out a small sigh before doing as the prefect said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari called when the smaller teen finished.

"Yes?" he asked with a cute smile, sitting again next to him.

"Why don't you go home?" He asked.

"I already said I will stay here and help you get better!" he frowned.

"If you're so stubborn, then go for a day to relax."

"I'm staying here." Tsuna still frowned.

"Hm" was all he said.

After a short silence, Tsuna decided to ask something.

"Hibari-san, why do you use full names when you call someone?"

He looked at him with a questioning look.

"I mean, why don't you call me just Sawada or just Tsuna?"

"Are you trying to order me?" he asked and Tsuna felt Hibari's Murderous aura.

"N-no! D-definitely n-not, Hibari-san!" He said quickly. "I just mean it won't kill you to call…" He tried to say but stopped when the aura became stronger.

"Don't do that again, Tsunayoshi." he said.

Tsuna smiled but his smile soon disappeared.

Hibari's eyes turned in their sockets so all you could see was white. Tsuna was shocked and terrified as the machines in the room started beeping.

He ran to the door and screamed "Somebody, Help!"

* * *

So this is the ending that i really wanted to write. Don't worry, Hibari's not dead... Yet.

Thank-you for **Kuruto ****Hibari Rikuo, SheDreamsFiction, MisikaChan, nana-zuki** and** -xShiroi-chan** fpr reviewing!!

Please review again!!

In the next chapter you'll know what happened to him ^^


	5. Day 5

You probably hate me now, after the dramatic end of last chapter (can it be called 'angst'? I don't think so)

But I hope you still want to find out what happens with them in the story...

If you still want to kill me, kill me. Satan keeps sending me back here.

I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Grammar hates me and I hate him back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! (God knows what would have happened if i owned it)**

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Day 5**

Tsuna sat and looked from the family room at the operation. However, when the doctor took the scalpel and began opening Hibari's stomach, he turned around. It was too hard to watch.

Just a few minutes ago, he was talking to him, to the normal Hibari. Now, he was in surgery. What went wrong?

He sat there quietly until the door opened to reveal Kusakabe. He didn't say anything, just sat next to him.

They sat there quietly for about half an hour when the door opened again and the doctor entered the room.

"Do you know what happened?" Kusakaba asked.

"Apparently, one of Hibari-sama's stabbing wounds also slashed his leaver. With the time, the wound became an internal bleeding." He explained.

"He's okay now, right?" Tsuna hopefully asked. The doctor hesitated a little.

"We fixed the bleeding, but I'm afraid he is now in a coma state." The doctor's words hit the small teen like knives.

"How... how can that be?" He asked in a whisper.

"It happens sometimes. We can't be sure how long it'll last."

"Can we see him?" Kusakabe asked. The doctor nodded and started walking but Tsuna stayed behind. He was too shocked to move.

_'Why is this happening? It must be a dream.'_ He thought.

"Are you coming, Sawada-san?" The voice brought him back into reality.

"Yes." He whispered and followed. When he reached the new room, Hibari was lying in the hospital bed, some machines surrounding him.

He walked next to the bed and looked at him. Kusakabe was standing at the other side of the bed and the doctor was next to Tsuna.

"Some people believe that even if the person is in a coma state, he can still hear the people around him." He tried to help before leaving the room.

"I need to go back to Namimori. Will you keep an eye on him?" Kusakabe asked.

Tsuna just nodded. He was thinking about what the doctor said. He could try talking. But what could he say? Maybe he should say 'sorry'. On the other hand, maybe he should say 'get better soon'.

He felt the tears returning to his eyes. He sat down on the near chair and started crying. He was useless. He couldn't help Hibari medically and he couldn't even think of anything to say for him to get better.

Through his sobs, he gently grabbed Hibari's hand and whispered one simple word.

"Please".

* * *

Kyouya tried opening his eyes, but he couldn't, just like in the first day at the hospital.

Again, he tried to open his eyes but, again, he failed. He tried moving his arms, his legs, his whole body, but nothing moved.

What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was talking to the herbivore. He asked why he wouldn't call him by his name.

Though he refused to do what the herbivores said, that look on his face. He couldn't refuse. Therefore, he shamefully called him by his name.

_'Tsunayoshi'._

He remembered what it was like, saying his name. It was strange, yet somehow nice and appropriate…

What was he saying? Calling that herbivore by his name was a sign of weakness! He can't like it!

Concentrating, he remembered what happened after he called him by his name. He gave him this smile. That cute and gentle and beu...

No! Stop! It was just a smile. Just a normal smile like the herbivore gave everyone of the other herbivores.

So he smiled, and after that, all he saw was darkness, all black. He saw black now, too. Did he lose his consciousness again? However, if he would, then he should be able to open his eyes. But each time he tried, he failed.

So he listened, just like in the first day. He heard mechanical and strange noises. New machines? That can't be good. Then he heard sobbing.

The herbivore was crying again. He cried too much, and over such little things. But the sound of his crying was getting stronger.

Maybe something worse has happened. Worse then he thinks. He needs to open his eyes, to get back to the real world, to help him stop crying...

Now he was sure something horrible happened. Something changed since the first day. Why was he caring so much?

So he was crying, he cried the first time, too. Now it was more difficult to handle the crying. Something is definitely wrong with him. If he starts worrying for one herbivore, who knows what happens next.

He needs to relax. Breath. Oh, god, another tube.

He needs to concentrate on the real problem. What was happening to him?

That herbivore. The herbivore that came into his life by staying in the room.

That was his problem. Why did he stay there, next to him all this time? He should have run home after the first threat.

Why was he caring so much for him?

That started a few days ago, when he started taking care of him. (If you can even call that 'taking care', the herbivore himself needed someone to take care of him.) With each day, he was more annoying with his questions, his favors, and all that.

Maybe that's why. The herbivore took care of him, so he started caring too. No, that's not possible. Why did he even think about that idea?

Let's try an easier question.

Why did he agree to call that herbivore by his name? That's not a smart thing to do.

But the question itself was surprising. Why did he even have a problem with being called 'herbivore'? It's what they are.

The way he asked, maybe. His voice is just pure and calling and...

Why was this happening? He thought about the boy for one second and all the adjectives just came. Something was very wrong with that.

This is going to be hard to solve.

* * *

The tears stopped. He didn't have more tears to shed. Instead, he looked at the teen lying before him.

He looked just like yesterday, just like everyday. How can something be wrong?

His face was peaceful, like he was sleeping.

That's it. Hibari-san was just sleeping. Nothing was wrong. In a few minutes or hours he'll wake up, blink, and ask what happened; why I was crying again like the stupid herbivore I am.

It would be selfish to wake him up, He needed to sleep so he can get better and go back to guarding the school's discipline.

Maybe he was so peaceful he didn't want to wake up. Like they say to little children; that the people who die stay in heaven because it's more peaceful there then here.

No! Hibari-san in not dying! He'll wake up! He will! He'll wake up and everything will be fine, just like the days before.

Tears were falling again. So he had some more. It told him what to say.

"Please, Hibari-san. Stay here."

A voice. Someone was speaking.

"Please, Hibari-san. Stay here."

* * *

That's the herbivore.

But what does it mean? 'Stay here'? How could he possibly leave this place, he couldn't move!

He waited for more, but he just resumed crying. How much tears does he have?

He still couldn't find answers and he really disliked what he realized about the herbivore.

He realized he actually liked his voice. It was somehow cute and relaxing, though he just sounded pitiful when he cried.

He also liked his appearance. His eyes were warm, like they'd let anyone in. His smile was welcoming, inviting you to come closer. His whole face was mesmerizing.

What kyouya hated the most was the fact he liked calling him by his name. He remembered the word felt right, going out of his mouth. Saying it almost made him smile, but he stopped at the last minute.

And how the herbivore looked when he said his name. He just lightened up, as if he was getting the most wonderful thing he could have got.

Apparently, he liked saying his name so much; 'herbivore' didn't feel right anymore.

He wanted to say his name repeatedly.

Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi...

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the older teen. He thought he heard someone mumble something. Can it be?

"Hibari-san!" He said quickly and got closer to the teen. He saw his lips moving slightly.

"Hibari-san!" He said again, louder and happier. Is he waking up?

Finally, he heard it. He heard the sound of Hibari's voice, saying just one word...

"Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

This is so lame. My back hurts and i'm tired. I wrote this because you hate me enough for doing this to Hibari, I don't want you to hate me more because it taked me time to write what happened to him.

All my medical knowledge in from E.R. and House M.D. so it sucks. *hates real blood*

I hope you liked it, though it's written badly and wierd. (Is it just me or if Hibari remains in character, he just rapes Tsuna and walk away?)

Thank you soooo much for **Kuruto Hibari Rikuo, nana-zuki, -xShiroi-chan **and **Jikage** for reviewing~~ Especially after what i wrote.

Sorry again for the cliffhanger! You can hit me and kill me as much as you like!

Some last questions before staring at the computer, hoping for some new E-mails before going to sleep:

1. How many chapters do you want for this? Say any number you want! I'm here for you!

2. Is any one here participate in NaNoWriMo?? I just started working there with a friend so i'm interested to see who's with us! (I already had my mental breakdown)

Anyway... Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review!! And answer the questions!

Good night, everyone! (though I don't think it's 2 AM as it is here)


	6. Day 6

Hey there!

First of all, I did a mistake last time. Hibari called Tsuna name with a tube down his throat; that's not right. How can you talk with a tube down your throat? You can't. So, please ignore the mistake ^^"

This was somewhat hard to write because I wanted a serious chapter, but I had crack songs (from a DN musical I saw in the last con a month ago) stuck in my head. (They're great songs; I couldn't stop listening to them.)

I didn't realize I finished the last chapter with another cliffhanger, I'm sorry! You can kill me if you want! Actually, I thought many people would kill me after 'Day 4' so I was shocked when no one killed me. (It's okay to do that. My best friend already ate me today. Twice.)

WOW O.O I didn't thought I was writing so much stupid things. So, let's continue the story!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes... I still suck at it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**

* * *

**

**Day 6**

_He heard the sound of Hibari's voice, saying just one word..._

_"Tsunayoshi..."_

Did he hear right? Did Hibari just call out his name?

"Hibari-san! Can you hear me?" he asked frantically. Was he waking up?

_'He heard me?'_ Kyouya thought.

Tsuna sighed when he heard no answer from the other. Maybe it was his imagination? No, he was sure he heard his voice.

_'If I still can't talk, why did I manage to say his name? Was it because it was __**HIS**__ voice?'_

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna said, thinking it was a good time to talk. Maybe Hibari heard him and that was what helped him talk.

_'Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong'_

"I still remember the moment I found you. I remember hearing some voices from outside of the school building. I walked outside to check what was it, and I saw you collapsing on the ground. You had deep wounds and you were bleeding." He reconstructed the moment in his head and his hands started shaking.

"In the beginning… I thought that the reason you were in the hospital was that I froze when I was you. I was worried. I still think some of it is my fault, but now I realize you were too hurt."

_'It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of the herbivore that brought a knife to school grounds.' _

"You probably hate the fact I stayed here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm still happy for staying here." Hesitating a bit, he reached out and softly grabbed Hibari's right hand with his own.

_'Not anymore.'_ Hibari thought. How he wished he could get more of Tsuna's warmth.

"I feel like something changed in me in the last few days." Tsuna confessed slowly.

_'Changed? Is that good or bad?'_

"Every time I felt weak or scared, you helped me. Your voice has this weird influence on me. It makes me think nothing can happen to me when you're near me. It's as if we're in a world of our own, just you and me." He said shyly, his cheeks colored in red from embarrassment.

Saying what he felt was more difficult then he thought it would be. But this things needs to be said. He can't keep it to himself anymore, not now. Not in this level.

"I don't think it's bad. It's just… weird, because I never felt this way before. When you embraced me that one time, I felt like I was in heaven. It felt so warm and comforting. I wanted to stay there as much as I could, and even more."

Kyouya agreed. He also thought he was changing. The teen next to him suddenly became important to him. So important he would die to save him. He wanted to get better just for him, so he'd stop worrying.

"Your voice is mesmerizing, your touch is intoxicating and your gaze drives me wild. It's like a disease I want to keep forever."

"You're scary and intimidating in school, but you were so kind to me these past few days…" He stopped talking for a minute, thinking about all the nice things Hibari did for him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how nice you really are. And maybe… Maybe you can be nice just for me. A special thing, just for me." He said, his blush getting darker.

_'Tsunayoshi…'_ Kyouya thought. That boy was so vulnerable, and yet so cute. He wanted to hug him tightly, to show him he would keep it just for him. Just for them.

"I know it's crazy, but lately I was thinking… What if this feeling is stronger then I think? Maybe it's… love."

_'Love?'_ He asked himself.

Maybe it was true. Women say 'opposite attracts' and they were definitely opposites.

Was him wanting to make the small, brown-haired herbivore happy, love?

Was wanting to hold Sawada Tsunayoshi, love?

Were all the things he craved for; seeing his sweet smile, hearing his bright voice and hugging his small body, was it all love?

_'Yes. Love is the answer.'_

"I think it is. Hibari Kyouya, I think…" he started with a shaking voice. "No, I know I have fallen in love with you".

Kyouya mentally smiled. The small teen who helped him these past few days loved him.

And he loved him back.

The brunette slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Hibari's right hand a second before returning to his former position.

It drove Kyouya crazy. He wanted that kiss to last more. He wanted more of those kisses. He wanted to tell the small teen that he felt the same way.

Tsuna returned to gaze at Hibari's face. He said all he had to say.

_'Please wake up now, Hibari-san'_ He wished miserably.

Half a minute later, his wish was answered.

He felt a hand slightly squeeze his right hand.

* * *

Another cliffhanger~ I'm so sorry, I just like finishing things so people want to read more~

Again, you're welcome to kill me in anyway you want!

This was short. It seemed longer in my head. But I hope you found it cute =3 (I read all the previous chapters to write this… I saw some cute scenes… It's a shame I wrote it badly…)

After a long note with some stupid things you didn't need to read (Though I think the nice people read it ^^), some emotions from both the teens and a cliffhanger that'll kill me for sure (don't worry, it'll be good):

I actually think this fanfic is better then I imagined it'd be. (It's all thanks to you, readers! Thank you~)

However, I'm running out of ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see here, please tell me~ any way you want, just say~

Oh, I'm in a talkative mood today XD (sorry you wasted your time on this)

Thank you for **nana-zuki, Jikage, -xShiroi-chan, Kuruto Hibari Rikuo** and **Pineapple Mist** for the reviews~~! 3

Please review again, people!


	7. Day 7

I'm so sorry~~!!!!! I didn't thought it'll take so long!

I had writer's block and no ideas so before I noticed it, a week passed.

Please forgive me TT^TT

School started today. It took me half a day to feel normal again, so this took time. Don't worry, I don't think things'll change in the story. We're not learning yet (But tommorow there's an English lesson. so YAY~!)

Enough with the chit-chat. You probably want to read this so you can kill me T^T. Sorry again!

Please forgive me for the grammar mistakes and the fact that this is short

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Day 7**

_Half a minute later, his wish was answered._

_He felt a hand slightly squeeze his right hand._

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at his right hand, holding Hibari's hand. He felt another squeeze.

"Hibari-san!" he cried. The boy's eyes opened a little but were immediately shut.

"Light…" He slowly whispered. Quickly, the brunette turned off the light switch and closed the curtains. When the room was almost completely dark (Some light came from under the door), he resumed his position next to Hibari's bed and waited anxiously for the other to wake up.

Little by little, his eyelids opened until the entire room was visible. He looked around, stopping for half a minute to look more at the smaller teen. He tried getting up into a sitting position.

"No! Don't move!" Tsuna yelled worryingly and tried gently pushing him down back into a lying position.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"You had internal bleeding. After the operation, you were in a coma state. How do you feel?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. He was about to cry only this time it was from happiness.

"Weird, but I'm fine." He looked at Tsuna once more and frowned. "You cry too much."

Tears were flowing again. The smaller teen leaned forward and hugged him. He was so worried all this time; it was such a relief to see everything is okay.

_'Let's play a little'_ Hibari thought playfully. There was something he wanted to hear.

"What are you doing?"

Hibari pushed him away and looked at him angrily with a raised brow.

"D-didn't you hear?"

"How could I? You just said I was in a coma, herbivore" He frowned.

"B-But…" Tsuna stuttered. He was sure Hibari heard him, and he reacted to his words. Didn't he?

"If you have anything to say to me, just say it now." He said, impatiently.

"W-well, I…" Tsuna started to say. It was more embarrassing to say it now. Before, his peaceful look helped him, made him relax. Now he was nervous. What will happen if he was wrong about his feelings? What will happen if he won't say it right and something would go wrong?

What will happen if Hibari rejects him right away?

"I…" He tried again, but he couldn't. His anxiety wouldn't let him talk.

"You…" Hibari said, loosing his patience.

_'You said it so confidently before, Why not now?'_

"I l…"

"Hibari-sama!" The doctor rushed into the room. He was just coming for a normal check-up; it was a surprise to see Hibari was talking to the other teen in the room.

"I'm fine." He almost growled at him.

_'I could have been better if you have let him finish the sentence.'_

The doctor finished his checking after about twenty minutes, leaving the teens alone once again. When he closed the door, Hibari looked at the other once more.

"You were saying?" He asked.

"Right." Tsuna blinked a few times, trying to rearrange his thoughts. He wanted to say it already, to hear Hibari's response. He wanted to know if he could stay with him even when he leaves the hospital. "What I tried to say was that I lo…"

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe came running into the room. Panting, he stopped next to the bed.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"

"I was just here to give Sawada-san some things when the doctor said you woke up." He explained. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" Hibari answered.

"The committee was worried when they heard what happened. They're all expecting news every time I come back." He said and chuckled.

"Then go tell them the news." He said coldly, glaring at him.

Nervously, Kusakabe nodded and left them alone once again.

He looked back at Tsuna.

"Say what you wanted to say now, before someone else comes." He demanded.

Tsuna swallowed hard and nodded.

"Hibari-san, I…" He looked at the door, checking no one is about to come in, then he quickly said, "I love you."

"I didn't hear you. Speak louder."

"I love you!" He said with flushed cheeks, closing his eyes tightly. It was quiet for a moment before Hibari spoke.

"Come here." He said, motioning him to come closer. Slowly, he obeyed.

The little brunette was flooded with emotions. Anxiety, hope, fear and love. He sat next to Hibari on the hospital bed, right where he was told. In a swift move, he was pulled into an embrace as the other teen closed his arms around him.

"I'm glad." He leaned near Tsuna's ear and whispered to him. "You are mine and you will stay mine until I say something different." He nuzzled his pink cheek slightly and kissed it be fore saying the thing Tsuna wanted to hear the most.

"I love you too."

* * *

The fluff killed me. I didn't know I had this much in me. (I'm talking about all the fluff chapters.)

*Sigh* I need to go to sleep so I can't write here a lot this time... j-j

Thanks to **Tuna1827, Pineapple Mist, Geminirose, nana-zuki, -xShiroi-chan, DigiNetaChan** and **Kuruto Hibari Rikuo** for reviewing!

Love all of you~


	8. Day 8

The next chapter is finally here! I'm truly sorry it took so long! I have a really bad school schedule this year and i'm tired all the time...

Finally, I wrote this yesterday in the most boring class I have. I hope you like it, it took some thought. But it's the longest chapter yet, just as I wanted it to be! (For a 'I'm sorry!' gift)

Actually, I just needed something fun to wake me up, like the math I had before I wrote this! *shot*

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! (Everyone: Thank-god!)**

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

Day 8

Tsuna yawned and opened his eyes slowly, remembering what happened the night before.

They fell asleep together on the hospital bed after what Hibari said.

_"I love you"_

Tsuna giggled when he remembered the three words coming out of his mouth, how exited he was to hear them.

_'No! I can't giggle!'_ He thought. _'I'm a guy! Guys don't giggle!'_

"Good morning."

The brunette looked up to see the raven-haired teen he just thought about before him. He was leaning against the wall next to the exit with a different IV connected to his hand.

"Hibari-san!" He asked and ran to his side. Hibari just smiled a little and petted Tsuna's head. "You should be in bed!"

"With you?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face. Tsuna's cheeks turned bright red.

"N-no! I-I mean… Y-you should be in b-bed, resting! N-not with me! Maybe, i-if you want to… Y-you can be w-with me, but…" He started mumbling nervously.

Hibari chuckled and kissed the other's forehead.

"You're cute when you're nervous." He whispered. Tsuna's blushed deepened.

_'Act cool, Act cool'_

"T-thank you…" He responded, absolutely failing at trying to be cool. The reaction seemed humorous to Hibari.

"It's my pleasure." He said and watched as the other smiled a little, a very cute look when it is combined with two red cheeks.

"What are you doing out of bed, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, remembering the previous subject.

"The doctor said I can try and walk, but he won't let me leave the room until I have an escort." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can be you escort?" Tsuna asked without thinking. Hibari didn't look at him at all. He was about to freak out and apologize when he saw the other outstretch his left hand a little towards Tsuna.

"Let's go." He took Hibari's hand in his and smiled as they walked together out of the room. The hallway was completely empty; they were the only living things there. People probably heard Hibari Kyouya was there so they ran away.

They went down the stairs to the waiting room and walked near the windows. There were only three men in there, two nurses and a doctor. It was a normal, peaceful afternoon.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" Tsuna raised his head to look at Hibari. The other was looking out of the window. On the closest tree to the window were three small, green birds, just a little bigger then Hibird.

"What is the place you really want to visit?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Hibari sighed. "What is the place you want to visit the most?"

"Maybe… The amusement park... I always want to ride all the rides there, but I get scared too easily…" He said quietly, not making eye contact with the taller one. It was quite the childish request, but it was true.

"And who would you like to go with?" Hibari asked playfully, a slight smile on his face.

"W-with…" The rest of the sentence was mumbled and it wasn't comprehensible enough for Hibari to understand.

"What was that? Did you say your mother?" He asked, his smile getting bigger.

"N-No, with…" This time, he didn't finish his sentence when the other began talking again.

"With the herbivores you call friends?" Hibari suggested.

"N-no, with…"

"With who?" He asked, loosing his patience.

"With…" Just when Tsuna decided to finally say the name, a voice disrupted their conversation.

"Tsu-kun!"

He froze completely, his mouth half open.

_'Please, god, make me wrong this time.'_

"There you are, Tsu-kun!" A woman with short brown hair walked towards them, a big smile on her face. "Good thing I found you quickly! This place is so big, you can get lost here!"

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" Tsuna panicked. Why was she there? "What about Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta?"

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun! Bianchi san is watching them!"

_'That's even scarier!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to tolerate my useless son all this days!" She said to Hibari after noticing him standing next to them.

"He's not useless." He automatically responded.

"No need to be shy, you can say the truth! By the way, you can call me Nana." She said, still smiling.

"Mom!" Tsuna tried to stop her.

"That's right; you can call me mama, too!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Hibari Kyouya." He introduced himself.

"Ah! Stop it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hibari-kun, it's nice to meet you." She reached her hand out and shook his hand. After that, Hibari left the two, going back to his room. Tsuna ran after him.

"Don't worry, Hibari-san. I'll tell my mother to leave right away!" Tsuna was about to turn around and go back to his mother but Hibari grabbed his hand.

"No. Let her stay." He said quietly so only Tsuna would hear. "I want to know your mother." He let him go and returned to his room. Tsuna and his mother were right behind him.

They all went into Hibari's hospital room. He sat on his bed, pulling Tsuna with him so they sat next to each other. Nana sat in front of them on the visitor's chair, where Tsuna sat all those days.

"Tsu-kun was probably a great burden to you, please forgive him." She said with her normal smile.

"Mom!" Tsuna called.

"He helped a lot." Hibari replied, trying to keep his temper down. He couldn't bite the other's mother do death.

She looked at the boys sitting before her and blinked. Then, like she realized something, she smiled again and turned to her bag.

"Good thing I brought them." She mumbled to herself, taking out some pictures.

"Look, look!" She passed the first one to Hibari. "This is from when Tsu-kun was three years old. How cute he was! He got a purple teddy bear from his father. Until he turned four, he took that bear every-where he went! He wouldn't leave it alone!" She giggled.

He looked at the picture and saw a small, brunette, three years old Sawada Tsunayoshi hugging a purple teddy bear tightly. Hibari chuckled and passed it to Tsuna who looked briefly at it and blushed.

_'Oh. No! Not baby pictures! Mom…'_

She passed another picture.

"This is when Tsu-kun was two years old. He was such a clumsy child! Always falling and hitting furniture! Even after we padded the entire house, he would still get hurt!"

In this picture was a small Sawada Tsunayoshi; he was sitting on the floor, crying, with a red mark on his forehead. You could also notice a corner of a table padded with pink sponge.

"Oh! This is my favorite one! When I was pregnant with Tsu-kun, we didn't want to know if he was a boy or girl. Instead, we bought clothes for a boy and clothes for a girl. When he was born, we got rid of all the girl clothes, or so we thought. When he was almost two years old, I found him in his room, but not in his normal clothes. Instead, he was wearing a blue dress! Apparently, we forgot to throw it out. He was so cute!" She passed the picture.

Tsuna froze in shock. She really had a picture of him in a dress? Why did no one tell him about it? Before he noticed, the picture was already in Hibari's hand.

Hibari looked at the little boy in the picture. As Nana said, he wore a light blue dress that reached his knees and matching blue shoes. Another chuckle left his lips. The brunette was just too cute.

"Mom! Y-you should have t-told me!" He said, taking the picture from Hibari. It was so humiliating, knowing the person you like know how you look in a dress.

_'God, kill me now.'_

"Tsu-kun, if you want a copy you just need to ask!" She smiled a wide smile.

"I don't want a copy! I want you to stop showing my embarrassing baby pictures to my friends!"

"But you look so cute!"

"Stop calling me cute!" He snapped. Was he really… cute? He always thought 'cute' was for girls, not boys like him.

"Well, I should be going. Bianchi and the children should be back soon and I need to cook dinner." She got up and packed her bag, taking all the pictures back.

"Just one last thing." She stopped near the door. "Are you two a couple?"

_'What? How did she know? How could she tell? We're two boys; we don't look like a couple!'_

"Yes."

_'How will she react? Will she be angry? Or even worse, happy? Is she okay with a relationship between two boys? Is she… Wait. Did Hibari answered already?'_

"We are." Hibari said again and hugged the smaller one firmly with one arm.

She smiled her big smile again.

"Mother intuition. Please take good care of my son, Hibari-kun!"

"Of course." He nodded and she left the room.

"Now my mother knows…" Tsuna sighed.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" He kissed Tsuna's cheek lightly.

"I guess…" He rested his head on Hibari's shoulder.

"You have something against being called 'cute'?" He asked calmly.

Tsuna shrugged. "It sounds like something you say to a girl… But, if you want, you can call me 'cute'…" He mumbled. Hibari smiled a little before lying down on the bed with Tsuna in his arms.

"For your question from before, I want to go to the amusement park with you…" Tsuna whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

I really hope you liked it, I decided I won't go to sleep until this is finished... Now I can sleep...

I'm not going to deny this, we're reaching the end. If you have any chapter ideas or an Omake you want to see, this is the time to ask! I can't believe this reached this far... It's all because of you! Thank you!

I would have talked more like the usual things you don't need to know but I like sharing, but i'm too tired...

Thank you, **Jikage, Kyoko27, Pineapple Mist, nana-zuki, Laughing Bandit D Royale, -xShiroi-chan, Geminirose, Kuruto Hibari Rikuo, racooncity, DigiNetaChan** and **I.A.A.N** for reviewing! It means a lot for me!!

Please keep on the reviews!!

I can't tell when the next day'll come, I got to finish this because of the small vacation we have... But, it's vacation time and i'll have a week to write soon, so please be patient!

I just realized they haven't kissed yet. We're keeping them pure, people! *shot*


	9. Day 9

Hey~!!!

I'm totally sorry it took so long!! I had this major writers block (I found out I get ideas in the middle of boring classes and after 30 minutes of trying to sleep... O.o)

I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, not to me.

This should contain a lot of grammar mistakes... I'm so annoying that after all the time it took me to write this, I'm to tired to re-read this... I was so convinced to upload it today, I almost forgot my homework...

* * *

Day 9

It was the first time Tsuna woke up before Hibari did. He was very surprised to open his eyes and see the others eyes closed. He noticed Hibari had a very peaceful and calm sleeping face, quite different from the passive face he had in school.

He slowly got up and sat next to the bed. The other moved a little but it seemed like he was still sleeping.

Tsuna got an idea; He'll make the perfect morning for Hibari!

First, to get some drinks. He quietly crossed the entire room and left the sleeping teen alone. He went down the stairs towards the waiting room. He was reaching out for the machine to but some water and juice when a hand caught his and he froze. There was a strange feeling in the air.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." A familiar voice whispered in his ear and he shivered. Quickly, he turned around and was shocked to look into two mismatched eyes.

"M-Mukuro?" He gasped.

"It's been a long time. Too long if you ask me." He said with a sly smile. They stood in quiet for a few minutes, Tsuna too shocked to speak and Mukuro entertained by the boy before him. They were disrupted when a nurse passed by.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked the smaller teen, shaking him slightly.

"He's fine," Mukuro smiled at her, moving her hand from the other's shoulder, "He's just a little surprised because we haven't met in a long time." She nodded and left them alone.

"Come with me." He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards two empty chairs.

"Why are you here?" The brunette asked when he finally managed to arrange his thoughts.

Mukuro laughed. "To meet you, of course!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "…And to visit dear, not to forget hurt Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He was here for Hibari-san? That can't be good.

"What do you need from him?" He asked.

"We have something to settle, remember?" They blue haired teen smirked.

Tsuna was completely shocked. Was he going to attack Hibari-san?

"B-but that's not fair! You can't attack him! Not now and not here!" He protested.

"Oho, you've grown close to him, haven't you?" Mukuro's smirk grew evilly. Tsuna blushed, giving the other just the answer he needed.

"How much will you sacrifice for him?"

Without thinking, He quickly said "All I can." It seemed like with every answer, Mukuros evil smirk got bigger.

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's time to check your commitment." He said, obviously trying to stop himself from chuckling. "For you to save your precious one, will you even sacrifice yourself?"

Just when Tsuna thought his eyes couldn't be more open, they widened again. "M-myself? W-what?"

"Will you let your precious Hibari be attacked while still hurt, or would you offer yourself to save him?" Mukuro asked again. This was more amusing then he thought it would be.

"B-but that's not…" The brunette started but was cut off by the older teen.

"Not fair? Why, all is fair in love and war." He grabbed the others chin and leaned forward.

"M-Mukuro?" He said with his voice higher than usual. If Hibari were there, it wouldn't have ended well.

"Decide. Now." He whispered so only the both of them heard.

Tsuna shot his eyes tightly. What should he do? _'Think, Tsuna, think what is your top priority?' _He thought to himself. After a few minutes, his eyes opened slowly to look at the other's mismatched eyes.

"Do what you want to me. Just… Just don't hut Hibari-san." He said, shaking. That's right, he knew now. His top priority was keeping the prefect safe, no matter what he had to pay or sacrifice, he'll keep him safe.

With one smooth move, Mukuro placed the smaller teen on his lap, making him lean backwards.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered to him before giving his ear a soft kiss. From the ear, he went to the boys' cheek, planting small kisses all over.

Tsuna cringed but stayed in his place. His stomach hurt and his muscles were itching to move but he stayed still.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to himself. "Hibari-san, I'm so sorry…" He could feel tears coming to his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. He blinked a couple of times, keeping them down. He couldn't cry now, he needed to be strong.

Mukuro laughed. "Look who's here." He said in an amused tone before moving to lick the others neck. Tsuna looked forward and his eyes widened in fear. _'No!' _Was the only thought in his head.

"Have you seen a short boy with brown, spiky hair and big, caramel eyes?" A certain raven-haired prefect asked the receptionist.

_'Don't tell him!'_

The women didn't even bother to look away from her computer when she pointed towards the only two people in the waiting room.

_'Don't turn around!'_

Hibari nodded silently before turning to the direction she pointed.

_'Don't look!'_

This was the first time Tsuna ever saw the others eyes widened. It was barely noticed to people who didn't saw him everyday like the average Namimori middle school student. However, Tsuna was a student there and he saw it.

_'No!'_

"Time for me to go." Mukuro said before kissing the teen in his arms one more time. Then, He disappeared as if he was never there.

"Hibari-san!" The brunette said and quickly got up. Said persons eyes closed for a moment before it opened again, revealing a pair of cold and indifferent grey eyes. The entire warm that Tsuna thought he saw in the last few days was gone.

The prefect turned around and started going back to his room, ignoring the other boy.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called, running after him. The other kept on ignoring him, pretending like he never existed.

"Hibari-san! Please!" He cried out. This time, Hibari turned around to face him. However, when he turned, he was armed with his tonfas. One just barely missed the smaller teens face as it crashed into the wall next to them.

"Go home, herbivore. Now." He growled before getting into his room.

The brunettes' legs felt weak. They gave up and he fell to the ground, leaning against the wall, just next to the door to the others room.

This was not what he wanted. He wanted Hibari to be safe, not mad.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

Cliffhanger~ I hope I can write the next chapter quickly, I have the idea in my head.

Actually, this was going to be a long chapter but I decided to cut it in 2 for drama *shot*.

I missed Tsuna's birthday... It'd probably won't show in the fanfic, I don't have anything to write about it...

So here is some cake for the reviewers!! It's a cake for Tsuna, Reborn and me! My birthday is this Tuesday, so just in case I won't update soon enough...

I think the Mukuro part sucked (Meaning, the whole chapter sucked). Though it does prove that I CAN WRITE RAPE IF I WANT!!!!!!!!!!

*Deep breath* Sorry. A friend of mine said I can't write rape, it annoyed me a little. BUT THIS SHOWS I CAN!!!!!

*Deep breath* Even if this does shows that I can write rape, she'll never read this so.... .

*caogh* sorry ^^"

I have to go to sleep... But I'll be very happy if I'll wake up and see a lot of reviews!!! So please review!!

Thank you so much for the reviewers~~: **Tuna1827, HappybeeJrr, Azura Ray, Jikage, Kyoko27, nana-zuki, -xShiroi-chan, Kuruto Hibari Rikuo, Pineapple Mist, I.A.A.N ** and **racooncity**~!!!!! Thank youuu~!!!!!!


	10. Day 10

Hello~~

I'm in a very good mood so I decided to update early ^-^

Just had one of my bast birthdays~ People actually remembered! Got balloons and a gift from some friends... And I basically didn't learn XD Not would I actually learn tomorrow!! But I do have that English test in two days.... *FAIL*

I didn't mean to make Mukuro that evil... I think I made you, readers, really mad because of the previous chapter... Sorry, Mukuro-sama~

Anyway, you probably hate it when I talk a lot here and want to read the chapter, so here you go~~

Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! unfortunately, I am responsible for any grammar mistakes and a very OOC Hibari that you can find in this fic... ^^"**

* * *

**Day 10**

Tsuna felt like he was crying for hours. The only time he cried that much was when Hibari was in a coma, when the doctor said there was a chance he'll never wake up.

"Sawada-san!"

Kusakabe stopped and looked at the crying boy. "What happened?" He asked when the brunette looked at him with red, teary eyes.

Tsuna told him everything. How he wanted to make the perfect morning for Hibari. How Mukuro said he'd attack the hurt prefect. How he sacrificed himself for him. How Hibari saw them and how he snarled at him to go home. He sobbed during the last few sentences.

The vice-president sighed and sat next to the weeping boy.

"Although he is scary and intimidating," He said, "Kyou-san is still a human being. A person. He has emotions like everyone else. Even the same ones."

Tsuna looked at him. "So… You mean…"

"I mean that Kyou-san is jealous. He saw you, the one he cares most about, on another boys' lap – the lap of his most hated enemy if I remember correctly. Not to mention, said enemy was kissing you. That was probably the last straw for him. Though he would never admit that, he's jealous and angry because someone other than him touched you." He explained.

"I understand the jealousy…" Tsuna said quietly, "But why would he be angry? He knows I love him." Tsuna blushed. It was still embarrassing to say that, especially to someone else than Hibari.

"He probably feels betrayed. Have you told him about the agreement? That you didn't have a choice, that it was all for him?" The brunette shook his head. "Then he thinks you chose that Mukuro guy over him." He said. Hibari is a very difficult person. You need to know what he thinks if you want to be with him **and** survive.

"So what should I do? I want to fix this!" The small teen said with determination. He made thinks bad at the first place, so he should be the one fixing everything.

"Just do what you think is best. You'll find the answer. If it goes wrong, scream. I'll be in the waiting room." He smiled encouraging at Tsuna and left.

_'Best thing to do would be apologizing. After that… Who knows what'll happen. I just hope people will recognize my body.'_ He shuddered at the thought before getting up on his feet. He walked shakily to the door before opening it. He quickly got in.

Hibari was sitting near the window, looking outside. It started to rain just a few minutes ago, but now it was pouring. When he heard the door opening, he turned and glared at the unwanted visitor.

"I told you to go home, herbivore. Don't even think about disobeying me." He growled.

Tsuna gulped. He stepped a little closer to the other teen, fidgeting with his fingers. "Hibari–san… I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry." He finally said. The raven-haired teen walked towards him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, You have 5 seconds to leave."

"Please, Hibari-san! Just listen to me!" Bam. A tonfa hit him right in the gut. Tsuna crashed at the other wall, falling to the ground. His stomach hurt like hell as he just laid there in the ground, twitching in pain.

"The agreement looked like a good thing…" He whispered almost to himself.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, standing next to the small body on the ground. "What agreement?"

Tsuna looked at the other. "The agreement… With Mukuro…" He whispered. He wasn't thinking anymore, words just slipped through his lips.

Hibari frowned. "What agreement, Tsunayoshi?" He asked again.

Tsuna smiled slightly. "You called me Tsunayoshi again… Does that mean you forgive me?"

"That depends on what you got to say, herbivore." The prefect said. To be honest, his feelings were all messed up.

He was angry with all that happened. What right did that bastard had to touch his Tsunayoshi?! Yet, it hurt. It hurt to ignore the small boy, it hurt hitting him. He wanted to stop, yet he wanted to continue. He wanted to revenge and bite the brunette to death, yet he wanted to take him in his arms and whisper that everything is okay, that he's there for him.

What should he do?

"Mukuro said that… If I'll give myself to him… He won't hurt you…" Tsuna whispered slowly.

His eyes widened a little. All that happened… Was for him?

He felt so wrong now, looking at the hurt form of his loved one. He didn't know what to do. He froze when a pair of soft, caramel eyes looked into his own. Without even saying, it looked like he understood him. Like he could read in his eyes how sorry he was and that everything is okay.

Slowly, Tsuna stretched his hand and grabbed the others hand. He tugged at it, signaling him to lie down.

Without thinking, he lied down next to the other, embracing him. It wasn't a tight embrace, knowing the brunette was hurt, but it was still an embrace. Tsuna snuggled into the warmth, closing his eyes.

"You're already sleepy? It's still morning." The other whispered.

"Well, mom always told me to go to sleep when I'm hurt. That way, when I wake up, it hurts less." He said, snuggling closer. Hibari smiled slightly.

"Then hold tightly." He wrapped his arms around the other again, slowly lifting him up. Tsuna grabbed the prefects' shirt, groaning in pain. Hibari nuzzled his cheek in apology, carrying him to the bed.

"Hibari-san…" He called when said boy placed him on the hospital bed. He caressed his cheek slightly to let him know he's listening. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked worriedly.

"If that's what you want." Hibari said before kissing Tsunas nose.

"Why did you come here, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" He suddenly asked, not taking his eyes off the sleeping boy.

Said prefect steeped into the room. He should've known the raven-haired teen could feel the presence of people even through closed doors. "I was just visiting." He said with a nervous smile.

"What about Namimori?" Hibari sent him a death glare.

"Kyou-san… It's Sunday today." Kusakabe inwardly chuckled. The other spent so much time in the hospital that he got baffled.

"Not an excuse." Hibari frowned. Suddenly, a small sound came from beside him. He quickly turned to the other boy present in the room.

"Hibari-san…" The brunette was sleep talking. Said teens' eyes softened a little for a moment before he climbed onto the bed, next to the sleeping boy. Tsuna didn't even wake up as he automatically threw a hand over the others' abdomen, moving his to rest on the prefects' chest.

"Go back to school. Don't forget to make sure no-one comes in." Hibari ordered. He placed his head near the brunettes' mop of hair, breathing in the scent of lavender. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Yes, Kyou-san." Kusakabe whispered, quite to himself, before leaving the two to sleep peacefully.

* * *

So... What did you think? ^-^

I wrote it quite quickly, more quickly then most of the times.... :3

Please review~ I'd absolutely love that!

Of course, thanks to **Kuruto Hibari Rikuo, Jikage, Pepito rulz, Tuna1827, Kyoko27, Geminirose, -xShiroi-chan, nana-zuki, CH0C0CANDYZ, I.A.A.N, mokonamodoki93 ** and **Lenale-chan** for the reviews~!!!!!! [We got a new reviews record! Thank you so much~~]

The next chapter may take a while, but I'll try to write it soon!

Bye bye~~


	11. Day 11

Hello, wonderful readers~

As you can see, I'm in quite a good mood ^^ Had a tough week, but I was sick so I had 2 days of rest.

Let's cut to the chase: In this chapie you'll read some of Hibari-kun's thoughts! [At least I think that's what his thoughts would be. I don't understand Hibari as good as I want to understand. =P]

Hope you allllllllll enjoy!! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ Oh, the shame!!!!**

You already know I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes and OOCness of the characters.

* * *

Day 11

Hibari put on his jacket, giving one more glance towards the boy on the bed. Tsuna started to turn, indicating he was about to wake up. He'll probably open his eyes soon. But when that happen, the prefect will be out of there. He got to the door and silently opened it.

Getting out of the room quietly, he bumped into one of the nurses working in his floor. He gave her an intense death glare before turning around and closing the door. The nurse gathered all the blankets she had before that fell on the floor and picked them up again before getting up. She was about to lecture the careless teen but stopped in fear when she saw who he was.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hibari-sama!" She apologized. The prefect looked at her one last time before leaving. She ran after him. "Y-you know, if you want somewhere quiet to rest, the hospital opened a beautiful garden for the patients just a couple of days ago." He stopped, waiting for her to finish. "J-just go down the stairs and then turn right at the waiting room. It's right after the glass doors."

Not saying anything, Hibari resumed walking. The nurse remained standing in the middle of the hall, sighing in relief. She may have just saved her job. If not, she'll probably be fired by the end of the day. No one offends or annoys Hibari Kyouya in this hospital, not without a suitable punishment.

The raven-haired prefect followed her instructions, walking in a long hallway. After a few minutes of walking, he reached a pair of glass doors, just like the nurse said. He opened one, walking outside.

Outside of the hospital building was a large garden, decorated with plants. There were all kinds of flowers in different shades: Lilies, roses, tulips, cyclamens and narcissuses. They formed half a circle of colors and beautiful scents. There were three benches in front of the flowers, all occupied by patients and their families.

Passing all the people rapidly, Hibari turned right at the corner, finding a deserted area. It had only several flowers; instead, there were a bunch of tall trees blocking the sun light. Only one bench stood there, vacant. You could only hear a few chirps from the birds on the trees and the soothing sound of the wind.

Slowly, he paced towards that single bench, looking around to make sure no one is there. Thankfully, he was completely alone.

He sat down on its edge, staring off at the distance. How long has he been in this hospital? About 9, 10 days. The number itself doesn't matter, he was there too much days. He needed out of this place.

A person can spend only so much time in one place, and Hibari was less tolerant then a normal person.

This hospital was messing with him, with his personality and judgment. It made him softer, especially towards Sawada Tsunayoshi. Usually, he would bite pathetic people like him to death. However, after a few days with him in this accursed place, he wasn't able to. Every thing that in a regular day would get you bitten to death just made him look at him and think weird things like 'cute' or 'sweet'. What sane people describe others with those words?!

Now it was too late, he already cared for him too much. Though, looking at the past few days, maybe being with him is not that bad. No matter what he felt about the brunette, he had to get out.

There was Namimori to take care of. How long could it stay quiet with him in the hospital? He had to keep the order in Namimori middle school and he cannot do that from afar. He had to be there for that. If he'll stay in the hospital for even one more day, the order can be disturbed by all the herbivores at the school.

Furthermore, there was the hospital itself. So much crowding in one place, it was driving him mad. He should bite them all to death but no, the little and helpless brunette wouldn't let him! Since when did he have the guts to tell him, The Disciplinary Committee leader, Hibari Kyouya, orders?! He would have bitten him to death together with all the other people if it weren't for that influence he had on him.

The doctors kept on talking about him wounds, saying he's still hurt. He had enough of it. He's healthy enough to leave this place, with or without their agreement. He already decided.

He'll be leaving tomorrow.

The fierce wind turned into a light breeze, hitting his face tenderly. Leaning backwards, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was a very placid environment; he had to admit.

"Hibari-san?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked up. Tsuna was standing before him, a slight smile on his face. "Is everything okay?"

The prefect frowned slightly, not saying a word in response. The brunette slowly sat next to him, his hand clutching the fabric of his pants nervously, looking around. They sat silently next to each other, neither of them saying a word.

_'Should I tell him?'_

Suddenly, after a few quiet – and embarrassing for Tsuna – minutes, the smaller boy let out a not-very-manly yelp. Immediately, he got full attention from the other.

Tsuna was looking upwards, trying to see what landed on his head. He felt something on it, though he didn't knew what it was. He was about to seriously freak out as he heard a chuckle from his side.

_'Probably not.'_

"W-what's so f-funny?!" He asked worriedly, still quite frightened. Hibari reached out and took a yellow feather out of the others brown hair. Handing it to Tsuna, the boy realized something.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The high-pitched voice calling for the raven-haired boy was a sign that he was right. The thing that landed on his head was Hibird – the prefects pet. It moved a little, getting more comfortable before falling asleep.

_'What a good idea.'_

Hibari turned in his seat, moving so his back was facing the other boy before leaning backwards. He placed his head on Tsuna's knees, looking sternly into his eyes.

You know what happens to someone who disturbs my sleep, right?" He asked. The small teen quickly nodded. "Good." He said, closing his eyes and drifting into deep sleep.

Tsuna looked with a soft expression at the sleeping boy's face. No one would ever believe that the scary, fearsome Hibari Kyouya had such a peaceful sleeping face. Not that he was going to tell anyone.

He kept on staring at the other, following every small movement he did. When Hibari breathed, Tsuna breathed. When Hibari made even the smallest move, Tsuna adjusted quickly to preserve his comfort.

He was moving a strand of black hair from the others closed eyes when a thought came to him.

_'How am I going to get out of here?!'_

_

* * *

_

I just realized most of the chapters started with someone waking up and ended with someone going to sleep I'm not original....

I hope you liked this, I wrote it in a weird way XD First the end, then the last part of the beginning, the middle part of the beginning, the middle and in the end the real start... LOLz

Jumping from one subject to another: I read the new manga chapter a few hours ago *^* Awesomeness~

Well, I have nothing to say today *le gasp* Yes, you heard (or read) right! I don't have any stupid things to talk about!

So I'll let you leave...

...After the normal thank-yous to all the reviewers: **Kyoko27, FanFic-1070, Jikage, HappybeeJrr, Sephony, CH0C0CANDYZ, Kuruto Hibari Rikuo, Tuna1827, -xShiroi-chan, nana-zuki ** and **racooncity**~~

Also want to be in this 'Wall of fame (not)'? Then please review!! Everyone can!! ^^

Have a wonderful day, week, month, life~ *Gets shot for being too happy*


	12. Day 12

Hello, readers.

I'm so sorry it took me time to write, I had exams and you know... School stuff.

I worked on this as much as I could this week. Between being sick and having a really hard French exam (I got 88! :D) and a history exam, I wrote only two times before this weekend when I finally finished this.

This chapter and the next one are kind of plot-less. They were supposed to be one chapter but I wanted to write a cliffhanger so... Yeah...

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Got a problem with that?**

I tried to keep it as much in character and with good grammar as I could, but I'm not perfect. Please forgive me for the OOC-ines and any grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Day 12**

Hibari glanced at the door for a second before averting his eyes back to his book. He read about two more lines before glancing again. The prefect had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he felt like something was wrong. That's how he found himself glancing at the door every two lines. The sixth time he glimpse at the door, it opened to revel a very cheerful looking Sawada Tsunayoshi. Holding a bottle of water, he hopped towards the window.

"Tsunayoshi…?" It wasn't really a question, more like talking in a wondering tone. The named boy seemed like he hasn't heard a thing, watering the plants that were placed on the frame of the window. When he finished, he turned around, a thing that exposed his overly large grin.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" He skipped to the other's side, kissed his cheek and giggled, without even the slightest blush on his face. The prefect just looked at him, very surprised. Something was wrong with his herbivore. The small, pathetic, useless Sawada Tsunayoshi he knew would squirm, stutter and blush like a tomato when talking to the raven-haired teen. When they touched, it was even worse! So how could this boy suddenly kiss him with such an open smile and without any hesitation?

"Is something wrong, Hibari-san?" The brunette said in his sweetest voice, examining the other's face for anything out of the ordinary. Not finding anything weird, he thought more. "Maybe you were expecting more!" The abnormal Tsuna said in enthusiasm, fairly sure he's right this time. Not hearing any objections from the other, he climbed onto the bed and sat on the prefect's legs grinning too wide again. It looks like he spent too much time with the happy-go-lucky baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. That grin can be contagious.

Taking the silence as an approval, the future mafia boss leaned forward closer and closer. Hibari was frozen during the whole process. The only time he could move was when he realized how close the boy's red and inviting lips were to his ones. Seeing that, he closed his eyes. He didn't know what else to do. He stayed like that, waiting to the touch that never came. He waited and waited until…

"Hibari-san?"

A voice brought him back to reality.

He opened his eyes to find a pair of big, caramel-colored orbs looking into his blue-grey ones. When the brunette on top of him noticed he was up, he quickly got as far as he could from the other without falling off the bed. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson as he looked everywhere but the prefect's eyes – a very amusing sight for the other. Suppressing a chuckle, he focused and glared at the boy sprawled before him. "What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" He asked in his normal monotone voice. According to the shriek the other did, he was acting as he normally did. Good. This way, he wouldn't know about the weird dream he had.

"I-I just wanted to show something to Hibari-san!" He cried in fear. He was walking in the garden of the hospital while Hibari was sleeping. On his way, he saw a really beautiful sight. Though it was amazing as it was, he felt like it would be more special to be there with the prefect. Running upstairs, he tried to imagine his expression when he sees it. Will it stay emotion less or will it show something just for him?

When he got to the room, Hibari was still sleeping. He only wanted to take a few steps and look at his sleeping face closely; he really had a serene face while sleeping. Before he noticed, he was already sitting on his legs, his face only inches away from the other's face. His face immediately became hot at that realization, but he found out he couldn't move. It was almost as if something held him in place, though no one touched him. He stayed there, feeling Hibari's warm breath on his lips and hoped the prefect wouldn't wake up anytime soon. However, it looked like it wasn't his lucky day when a minute after he climbed to the bed, the teen beneath him woke up.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow. Maybe the small brunette will surprise him today. The teen before him froze for a moment, thinking about what to say, before he looked back into his eyes.

"I-it's a surprise." He stuttered. Before Hibari could've threatened him to get more information, Tsuna slid of the bed and walked quickly to the door. "If you want to see it, follow me." After that, he ran out of the door. Sighing, the prefect got out of his bed and followed the other, quickly catching up with him.

"Tell me what it is." He demanded when he reached him. It wasn't too hard, considering he was in a better shape then the smaller teen. He had daily exercise – by biting people to death, but it was still a workout – while the other failed even in sports.

"N-no." Tsuna panted. Damn it, his stamina wasn't good enough to run down the stairs. After a few more turns, they got outside of the hospital and into the garden. Hibari's curiosity got bigger and bigger every second they ran.

Finally loosing all the powers he had, the brunette stopped, fell to ground, and panted heavily. The raven-haired teen stopped next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Breath." He ordered and Tsuna complied quickly.

When his breath was in its normal rhythm, Tsuna got up with Hibari supporting him. He felt the prefect's strong arms, the ones that use the tonfas so gracefully, around his waist. That made his blush from before returned to his face, only this time it was more intense.

"Now," He asked calmly, "What did you want to show me?"

"This." The smaller teen said and gestured forward with his chin.

They were at the right part of the hospital garden, the opposite side to where the prefect sat before, deep in his thoughts. When the other side had many trees and a single bench, this area was very different.

It was a very wide area with a circle of flower in the middle; it was made from six rings, each ring was a different color and had different flowers from the other. The first one consisted on purple flowers: some very impressive orchids, cyclamens and irises. From afar, it looked like a beautiful, purple ring but when you stood close to it, you saw all the shades of purple and pink decorating each flower. The purple ring was the biggest of all six and served as a frame for the whole thing.

The second ring was filled with blue flowers: violets and squills covered the ring. If they had added some white flowers, it would actually look like a placid sky with some floating clouds.

The third ring after that, smaller than the other two, didn't have flowers. It contained soft grass with a healthy tenor of green, cut exactly in the same height.

The next ring was already less than half the size of the first ring. It had yellow buttercups, hibiscus and chrysanthemums. The colors were so bright; it almost looked like they were shining by themselves, with no help from the sun.

The one before last contained orange flowers: pimpernels, Fuchsias and nasturtiums were all over it. It was definitely the most noticeable ring from all six. The colors were strong and it was the first thing that caught your eye when you looked at the big sphere of plants.

The last consisted on red flowers: beautiful roses, tulips and anemones. The red ring was the biggest of all six and the most breath-taking one. It looked so amazing; all the shades looked so good together. Hibari chuckled in his mind. He could swear he saw every one of the shades in that ring at least once on the other's face.

Together, the six rings look like the rainbow you see in the sky after a storm. The only edition was a trail made of stone that led to a small circle in the middle of all the flowers. In the middle of all was a circular bench where people could sit and adore the colors and scents.

When Tsuna believed he gave enough time to the prefect to take in the sight, he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bench, though neither of them sat. Instead, they remained standing, Hibari's hand still in the brunette's hand. Usually, this kind of touch happened only for a few moments, but this time neither pulled away from the warmth.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tsuna asked, looking around him. He felt like he could stay there forever, without needing any food or drinks. Just the stunning sight, amazing scents, a good weather and to top it all, his soon-to-be cloud guardian.

Above them Hibird flew, singing the anthem of Namimori middle school in its high-pitched voice. "Ah! Even Hibird came here!" Tsuna called as he looked up to the sky and saw the bird flying. Going down, it soared towards them and landed on the brunette's open palms. The two looked at the yellow ball of fluff before Tsuna moved his hands upwards, signaling to Hibird to fly away as it wants. However, the bird didn't fly away. Instead, she kept moving with the movement into the air before falling down. Panicking, the smaller teen took a few steps and tried to catch it. Just when he was a few inches away, it spread its wings and flew away. Blinking in disbelief, he lost his balance and fell forward.

"Tsunayoshi!" The prefect called. The boy shut his eyes and waited to crash into the floor. He hoped the flowers will make the fall less hurtful but as a clumsy boy, he knew every fall hurts. However, he didn't feel any hard floor, nor did he feel velvet flowers. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist before he hit a bit hard yet warm surface. When he felt his head rise up and down with the surface, he opened his eyes and looked up.

Underneath him laid his savior – Hibari. He caught him in the last moment and got beneath him so the only one feeling the pain from the fall would be him. As he looked at him beneath himself with his eyes closed, the brunette remembered what happened before when the other just woke up. Now he couldn't deny the thought he denied in the morning: Hibari's lips looked inviting. Although they were somewhat pale, they looked very soft. _'Maybe… Just to try…'_ With half-lidded eyes, Tsuna lowered his face until his lips were pressed gently against the other's lips.

After they hit the ground, Hibari didn't move. His breath was caught in his throat as he waited. For what? For a shuffle, a grunt, anything that will promise the brunette was okay and that he wasn't late. He felt relief when the figure on top of him moved slightly and was about to open his eyes when he felt something being pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes widely in shock only to look into a pair not less shocked. The teen on top of him flushed all kinds of different shades of red and was about to stop the kiss when the prefect's hand gently moved to his neck, caressing it softly and deepening the kiss a little. They both closed their eyes again, enjoying the touch of each other. When oxygen became a problem, they broke apart and gazed into the other's eyes again while catching their breath.

They stayed like that for sometime, every now and then one of them would attach their lips together once more and the kiss would continue. "M-maybe we should go back to the room." Tsuna suggested, his lips swollen from all the kisses they shared.

The prefect raised his eyebrow at him. "I don't think we are that far in our relationship, Tsunayoshi." He said teasingly and a small smirk crept to his lips when the boy tensed and blushed furiously.

"Hi-Hibari–san! Stop teasing me! I meant we've been lying here for a while and people might see if we stay here!" The blushed teen said as he lightly hit the other's chest. They both sat up; however, when Tsuna got up to his feet, he lost his balance and once again fell backwards. Only this time, instead of hitting the floor, he bumped into the other one. Well, he did not actually bump into him. It was more as if he fell into his embrace.

"Let's go." Hibari whispered into his ear, his hot breath brushing the shell of it and the brunette shuddered. They were together for only a short time, yet Hibari already knew about all his weaknesses and sensitivities. It was as if he knew him forever, when Tsuna knew very little about Hibari's life.

They walked slowly back to the room, both staying quiet. It was rather embarrassing to walk together after what they did in the garden. When they got to the room and Tsuna was about to open the door, the prefect took hold of his hand gently and stopped it before it got to the doorknob. "Why don't you go and bring us something to drink?" He asked in a low voice. The other looked at him before nodding with a small smile.

"Okay, Hibari-san. I'll be right back." He said, turned around and started walking towards the waiting room where the drinks machine was. The raven-haired teen who was left behind sighed silently before going into the room. He grabbed the bag he packed and left next to the bad yesterday before giving the room one last look. Remembering all the things that happened in the room, he clutched his bag harder and harder until his knuckles turned white.

_'Tsunayoshi…'_ The smiling face of the brunette with his big, caramel orbs and tangled brown locks almost made him drop his bag and lay back on the bed. Almost. _'I…. I have to do this. I had enough.'_ He gave the room one more look, whispering a barely audible "Tsunayoshi…" before leaving the room without looking back.

* * *

This is the cliffhanger I mentioned earlier for those who read the A\N in the beginning. I tried to make this longer, hope I did the job good.

Thanks for my precious reviewers: **FanFic-1070, nana-zuki, Yokoist, Jikage, -xShiroi-chan, -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-, racooncity, rainbowmint, kLutZdin0, I.A.A.N **and **wolfer**. Thank you all~

Please review, people. I'll try and update fast, god knows when it will actually be. I'm so tired lately and school work isn't helping at all...

Bye~


	13. Day 13

Hello there!

Sorry this took time (again), the last few weeks were hard...

Anyway, no chatting today!

**Discalimer: I don't own KHR, be thankful for that!**

Sorry for grammar mistaked and OOC-ness. I tried my best.

* * *

Day 13

_He gave the room one more look, whispering a barely audible "Tsunayoshi…" before leaving the room without looking back_

He kept on running, ignoring everything. He ignored the increasing pain in his legs, climbing from his feet to his ankles, going upwards and upwards. He ignored the aching in his chest from his enormous need for air, caused by his lack of stamina. He ignored his fastening heart rhythm that he could feel beating with every part of his body. He ignored everything and everyone around him and focused only on his target.

People around him reached towards him, tried to stop the panicking boy and ask what's wrong, but no one succeeded. They couldn't even grasp one of his limbs as he ran past them with all his force and speed. It is not that he was too fast, it is not that he was too strong.

He was too desperate.

The small teen tried to recall what happened. He just went to bring some water for them to drink; it took him only a few minutes to get back to the room, to the silent, empty room…

He shook his head, trying to push those gloomy thoughts. All the depressing thoughts and awful memories were making him more and more miserable. He attempted so hard to keep the tears down, but he knew he couldn't hold them for much longer.

It was just too hurtful. Now he knew never to wish for anyone to be left alone like that, abandoned with no warnings... There was no way this was the truth. That's right, he was probably dreaming. Anytime now, he will wake up from this nightmare and see those uncaring blue-gray eyes. Those eyes that showed nothing, yet somehow he knew they were wondering what was wrong. Yes, anytime now…

However, the longer he told himself that, the more his faith faded away. Why wasn't he waking up? He should because in the real world, the prefect will never leave him like that, all alone in the hospital…

…right?

That thought, the one that doubted the older teen would never leave him, broke the dam. The tears that waited patiently for the barrier to go away started flowing down his cheeks in slow movements, leaving a wet, glistening mark on his cheeks. Tsuna tried to make them stop but failed miserably. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe he was in the real world, and Hibari actually left him?

Yes, that was it. He was foolish to believe that the aloof prefect would stay with someone as useless as himself for more than a week. He probably suffered a lot, having to tolerate all his nonsense - his constant blabbering, his pathetic attitude. Even worse, he had to tolerate talking to him and touching him, even kissing him only a few minutes earlier. The small brunette felt ashamed. How could he force his emotions on the prefect? It was entirely selfish of him.

His pace slowed down as those thoughts came to his mind. He realized that the reasons to why the other left him sounded true. Everything was clear to him now: Hibari left him because he had enough, because nothing was worth spending any more time with him. He sunk into depression, feeling all the power he had before leaving him. Most of him accepted this outcome except for a small part, the one that wouldn't stop the tears. That tiny part still held tightly to the all those times were Tsuna felt as if he was in paradise.

Like the time when Hibari was in a coma. While Tsuna was crying, the prefect's lips moved and the brunette heard his name slip out of them. All his sorrow and sadness disappeared as his heart was filled with hope. It was exciting, hearing his name being called in that deep voice. That voice, even though it rather scared him, it also made him clam down and relax when he was nervous.

There was another time, after Tsuna confessed to him. It was so difficult for him to get the words out of his mouth, just plain embarrassing, but it was all worth it. The feeling of Hibari's warm hands around him, the touch of his hot breath on his ear, the three words the brunette wanted to hear. He was so happy he could've died right there without any regrets. Nevertheless, he stayed alive and got to experience some other amazing moments. It's too bad that good things come with bad things.

In one time, he felt more relieved than happy. It was just after the show of his embarrassing baby pictures his mother brought with her when she visited. They lay together on the bed as he revealed he wanted to go to the amusement park after Hibari gets better. He was so relieved to hear that the prefect shared the same will after seeing how bizarre he was as a child. He was sure the other would laugh at him and tease him about it, but the raved-haired teen just hugged him. It felt special for him.

Remembering all those events they shared, Tsuna started wondering how Hibari felt during those. With renewed power, the small teen started running again, looking for the one that left him there alone, wondering about the past few days.

When you clear the room, it usually means you're leaving the place, thus, he decided to check the entrance of the hospital. There, next to the sidewalk, a black car stopped. The door to the driver's seat was open and Kusakabe stood next to the passenger's door. Next to him, with a black bag in his hands, stood just the raven-haired prefect he was looking for.

Looking at his back, Tsuna realized he didn't know what to say. He was so determined in finding him that he hasn't thought what he was going to say. Therefore, instead of confronting him, the brunette just stood there with his mouth slightly open, trying to think about anything to say. He didn't even notice the slight movement as Kusakabe revealed his presence to the raven-haired teen beside him. He slightly tensed, but sighed as he made his decision.

Hibari turned around and walked quickly to stand in front of Tsuna. The brunette looked up at him, blinked twice, and then shrieked. He dozed off to think about something to say and the next thing he knew, Hibari stood before him! It scared him completely and the only thing he managed to do was shriek. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before looking back at the prefect.

"Tsunayoshi…" He started to say. His voiced sounded normal, like leaving him behind didn't affect him at all. That thing hurt Tsuna the most. He realized that he was right, that the prefect didn't want him anymore. He started talking before the other could continue, because now he knew what to say.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san." Tsuna said, trying to hide how hurt he was. It deserved him for thinking about himself instead of the other. The prefect was completely shocked, even though it wasn't showing on his face. Why was the brunette sorry? It was Hibari's fault, not his. He kept being silent, waiting to see what more he had to say. "I'm sorry you had to tolerate me for such a long time. I'm sorry for all the things I did. It was selfish and stupid of me to think you would actually want to spend time with me. I'm just a stupid, pathetic, useless, annoying, naive, selfish herbivore."

Every word, every adjective the brunette used to describe himself cut threw the raven-haired teen like a knife. His hands almost started to shake from anger. He grabbed both of Tsuna's arms with his hands and shook him slightly. The action was so sudden; the smaller teen stopped talking and froze. "Don't say that, Tsunayoshi, don't ever say that again!" He growled at him. "You are none of those words, do you understand me?" The other just looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Kyou-san. You shouldn't do that here." Kusakabe whispered, looking at the people around them. For the by-passers it looked like the intimidating prefect was going to rob the little boy, not an action made to stop him from insulting himself. The disciplinary committee president glared at them before giving his vice a warning for ordering him. Tsuna continued to stand there, frozen in the other's grip, as his thoughts and feeling went berserk. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

Hibari let go of his arms before grabbing his hand and pulling him all the way to the black car. He went in first, leading the brunette after him to sit at the other side of the back seat. When they started driving, he sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Taking his guard down a bit, he turned in his seat and leaned backwards into a lying position, resting his head on the other's knees. Almost as if it was a habit, Tsuna reached his hand out and stroked his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to enjoy the touch. Finally, the lying teen spoke.

"Tsunayoshi, why did you call yourself all those ridicules things before?" He asked in his low voice. The other kept on stroking his hair for a moment, looking down at him before he responded.

"Weren't all those things why you left me without saying goodbye, Hibari-san?" That question made the prefect feel uncomfortable but he didn't show it. The brunette waited and waited, but the answer never came. Feeling uneasy, he let out a fast "never mind" and got back to caressing the strands of raven hair out of the other's eyes. However, the prefect refused to let the question slide. He wanted to reply because the other deserved to know, but he didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry'? 'It won't happen again'? He couldn't say things like that, but he could just…

Hibari got up and in one swift move, he pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. He couldn't say sweet words, but he could be there for him. He couldn't apologize to the other, but he could stay next to him. Despite the fact he tried to say those things, not even the smaller boy could make the prefect give up his pride.

Needless to say, Tsuna hugged him back. He wanted Hibari to keep his pride more then anything. Pride was the trait that made him the person he loved. The brunette already understood that a hug was like saying "I'm sorry" and a kiss was like saying "I love you". Frankly, he preferred the gestures more than hearing the actual words.

The smaller teen enjoyed the other's warmth, missing the 'I'll bite you to death if you tell anyone' glare that was sent to Kusakabe through the driver's mirror. Ignoring the tensing of the driver, Hibari focused back on the brunette in his arms. He moved his hand upwards to touch the other's velvet hair, just to caress it lightly. However, before he reached his destination, the other pushed him away and looked at him. Frowning, he looked down at the caramel orbs that were full of concern.

"Hibari-san, how did you get out of the hospital? I thought the doctor said you need to stay there for another week." He asked, his voice full of the same worry Hibari saw in his eyes. Worry for the prefect's sake.

"You don't need to worry about that, Tsunayoshi." The raven-haired teen tried to hug him again only to meet with air instead of a warm and petite body. The smaller teen moved backwards, a beautiful pout decorating his face. Neither of them moved as a staring contest started. Tsuna sighed after a few minutes as he closed his eyes. No matter how much he tried, Hibari would always win. Though, there was still something he could do. He looked downwards and got ready to execute his plan B. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up. The prefect's eyes widened in surprise.

Tsuna's caramel colored eyes looked more big than usual – if that was even possible – and they were glistening as if he was about to cry. His cheeks were colored in bright red and his lower lip was slightly puckered, making his pout almost irresistible. He shyly grabbed the other's right hand, bringing it closer to his face. When it was softly touching his red cheek, the brunette looked up at the prefect with a pleading expression. "Please, Hibari-san?" He asked in his sweetest voice.

Hibari was completely shocked. The expression, the touch, the voice. The combination between the three of them was entirely irresistible. Looking at that innocent looking expression, he nearly gave away the answer. The prefect closed his eyes and tried to relax. He had to keep fighting, to hide the answer. Despite trying to stay calm, his eyes shot open when he smelled the sweet smell of strawberries. The brunette was only inches away, his hot breath caressing the raven-haired teen's nose. "I really want to know." He said again with his sweetest tone.

The prefect groaned in annoyance. "Fine." He couldn't help in anymore, it was just too much. As soon as that word left his mouth, the pout turned into a victorious smile and Tsuna moved away, giving the other some space. "You went too far, Tsunayoshi." He glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. Now, tell me how you left!" The brunette's mood swings only annoyed him more. He continued to glare at him, frowning. It didn't take long for Tsuna to feel guilty. "I'm genuinely sorry, it's just that I'm worried. I just want to be sure you didn't leave against the doctor's orders." Hearing that, Hibari looked to his left, avoiding the other's gaze. That movement could only signify one thing…

"You left the hospital against the doctor's orders?!" Tsuna yelled in astonishment. How could he do that?! "If a doctor tells you that you need to stay there for a week, you stay! It's for your own good! Don't you want to heal completely, Hibari-san?!" He scolded him. The yelling left the brunette panting. He was so angry he was out of breath. When he caught his breath, he noticed a smirk growing on the other's mouth. The brunette was about to scold him once more, but he was cut off.

"Then why don't you come with me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna just stared in response, his mouth a little open. "If anyone is going to take care of me for another week, it'll be you. No one else but you." They looked each other in the eyes, thinking about it. Instead of going back to the hospital, Tsuna would be with Hibari for a week, taking care of him.

The brunette smiled a big grin before glomping the prefect. "I'll be your doctor, Hibari-san." He said and laughed merrily. The raven-haired teen smiled a little before giving the other's forehead a light kiss. Blushing slightly, he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We reached your home." The prefect said as the car stopped. The ride was quicker than it should have been, a fact that disappointed the brunette.

"B-but, I thought…" The other started, puzzled. He thought he was going to take care of him. Hibari wouldn't stand being at his house with all the ruckus!

"Go home. Sleep. You will be picked up at the morning." He explained. Hibari planted a kiss on Tsuna's lips, saying goodbye, before he opened the door and the brunette got out. He waved as the car drove away, a huge grin decorating his face. Today he will relax and tomorrow, a new experience will start. For the both of them.

* * *

Well, here you go.

As you can see, this is the last chapter of "Visiting hours". It's been really great! I was so happy to read all your reviews and opinions! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this!

As you can also see, THERE IS A SEQUEL!

I want to thank Kyoko27 for the idea!! It will be called "Healing together" and I don't know when it'll be published. I started working on the first chapter but I don't know when will I finish it.

I want to thank all of you, readers, again for reading this!

Thank you, reviewers: **Yokoist, nana-zuki, -xShiroi-chan, rainbowmint, Jikage, FanFic-1070, Queen Phantomhive, Lenah-1827** and **I.A.A.N**!!

Well, guess I'll see you in the sequel.

Kloey-chan


End file.
